


[Cover Art] To Wong Foo, Thanks for Everything! Julie Newmar (written by faeryqueen07, read by rhea314)

by fire_juggler_arts (fire_juggler)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 12:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler_arts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover Art created for Rhea314's performance of Faeryqueen07's story "To Wong Foo, Thanks for Everything! Julie Newmar".</p><p>Author's Summary: <i>It’s the summer before senior year and Stiles is doing just fine. Right up until he gets shitfaced and tells a room full of drag queens that he’s attracted to an alpha werewolf and that oh, yeah, he’s been wondering about whether or not they have knots. It all goes downhill from there, but in a good way.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Cover Art] To Wong Foo, Thanks for Everything! Julie Newmar (written by faeryqueen07, read by rhea314)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To Wong Foo, Thanks for Everything! Julie Newmar by FaeryQueen07 [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/504460) by [Rhea314 (Rhea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314). 
  * Inspired by [To Wong Foo, Thanks for Everything! Julie Newmar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/487396) by [FaeryQueen07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeryQueen07/pseuds/FaeryQueen07). 



[ ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/504460)


End file.
